villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
William Afton (FNAF Books)
William Afton, otherwise known as Dave Miller, is the main antagonist of the 2015 novel Five Nights at Freddy's: The Silver Eyes by Scott Cawthon and Kira Breed-Wrisely. He is an alternate continuity take on the Killer from the original games. ''The Silver Eyes'' According to the novel, Afton originally owned Fredbear's Family Diner alongside Charlie's father, Henry. Being the mechanical genius that he was, Henry created the two springlock suits, one in which William would use in his killing sprees. On Halloween, 1982, Afton donned the Spring Bonnie suit, and he kidnapped and murdered Sammy, Charlie's baby brother. While William was suspected of committing this murder, he wasn't charged; as a result, the diner ends up closing down. Freddy Fazbear's Pizza was established a few miles south of Hurricane, Utah, and once again, Afton disguises himself as Spring Bonnie, lures five children to the backroom, murders them, and hides their bodies. One of his notable victims was Michael Brooks, who later went on to possess the Golden Freddy costume. This time, Henry is also suspected of committing the murders, but, considering that the bodies were never found, he was let go. Out of grief, Henry commits suicide, and the pizzeria is closed down, and a mall was built over it. Ten years later, a memorial was held by the parents of the late Michael Brooks, and Charlie and her childhood friends return to Utah to attend it. They meet with a security guard named Dave while they were revisiting the pizzeria for the second time; they begrudgingly take him along, but Charlie notices a series of scars on the back of his neck. Dave goes into the backroom, and he retrieves the Spring Bonnie suit, thus revealing that he was the killer all along, and he kidnaps Carlton, one of Charlie's friends, putting him in a springlock suit. When the group of friends notices that Carlton was missing, they report it to the police department, but action wasn't immediately taken, due to Carlton's habit of being a troublemaker. A police officer does go to the pizzeria to investigate, but he's immediately stabbed to death by Afton. Carlton wakes up to find himself in an old, malfunctioning springlock suit; William warns him about making any sudden movements, and he takes his shirt off, revealing more scars from a springlock incident. Charlie and her friends return to the pizzeria to search for Carlton. William confirms that the animatronics were being possessed by the ghosts of the children, and that they were going to kill Charlie and her friends out of confusion. When told that they would also kill him, he expressed no concern, stating that as long as he had the Spring Bonnie suit on, he would be safe from the childrens' wrath. As the group was about to leave the pizzeria, Afton grabs Charlie by the back of her neck, and threatens to choke her to death. Remembering how the springlock suits operated, Charlie punches Afton in the face, thus causing the springlocks to collapse, killing him slowly. The main animatronics--Freddy, Chica, Bonnie, and Foxy-- appear, and they drag the dying Afton away. he presumably becomes Springtrap. Personality Most of his life outside of the franchise is unknown, but it's heavily implied that he had a very miserable existence, to the point that it felt that life owned him for his sadistic behavior. He is also rather ungrategul, having killed Henry's son despite the fact that if it wasn't for him, then the franchise wouldn't have achieved its earlier success. Victims *Sammy - Charlie's twin baby brother. He was kidnapped at Fredbear's Family Diner by Afton, while he and Charlie were hiding in one of the closets. *Michael Brooks - Lured to the backroom of the pizzeria; friend of Charlie and the others. *The other four children that he lured into the backroom of the pizzeria. *Officer Dunn - Stabbed to death when he was trying to find Carlton. Quotes Trivia *The manner in which Afton meets his end is noticeably different from his video game counterpart. Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Serial Killers Category:Child Murderer Category:Deceased Villains Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Kidnapper Category:Knifemen Category:Sadists Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Villains Category:Traitor Category:Complete Monster Category:Book Villains Category:Torturer Category:Enigmatic Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Child-Abusers Category:Chaotic Evil